


In the Dark

by JediDiplomat



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Disability, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen relearns his lover's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Jensen licked his lips and leaned down to suck a mark on Jeff's neck. He heard Jeff suck in a breath, felt his pulse jump under his lips. “Mmm... feel so good,” Jensen rumbled, his fingers sliding down Jeff's check, tangling in the hairs and tugging just a bit. Jeff gasped and Jensen chuckled, “that's it old man, let me show you how it's done.”

“Old man?” Jeff chuckled, before Jensen felt hands on his hips and he was being flipped on his back. “Just for that, I think I should make you beg, boy.”

Jensen arched up as Jeff rubbed their cocks together and rolled his hips. “I might...I might just let you do that.” he gasped. He pulled Jeff up for a bruising kiss. Jeff's hands slid over Jensen's skin and every nerve ending light up under his skin. Jensen gasped, arching into the touch, “Christ Morgan, get to it!”

Jeff must have decided something similar as his mouth followed his hands and Jensen shuddered beneath him. He'd wanted to take control, be in charge, but this, he could definitely live with this. Or maybe he'd die, was it possible to die from sex? Before he could come up with an answer, Jeff's mouth nuzzled Jensen's cock and what little rational thought he had left him for his downstairs brain. “Fuck, yes, please!” He groaned, trying to jerk his hips closer to Jeff's mouth.

“Easy sweetheart, I'll get you there,” Jeff rumbled and Jensen looked down. It was habit, something he'd been doing for most of his life, it got him hot, watching someone take his cock in their mouth. Jeff took his head into his mouth and Jensen tried really hard not to come right there. Fuck, it was almost too much.

“Christ, that's...god, so good, so fucking good!” Jensen said, his hands coming to rest on Jeff's hair, tangling in it. Jeff's hands came up and held him down and Jensen tried to just breath and not let himself go off like a teenager. Just because it was the first time, in a while, fuck he was better than this. Jeff slowly took more of him in his mouth.

“So fucking good, watching you take my cock.” The words were out and it wasn't until Jeff stopped for a second that Jensen realized what he'd said. “Jeff,” He groaned, “just a saying man, c'mon don't make me beg.” That seemed to get Jeff started again and Jensen felt him take him all at once, his cock resting against the back of Jeff's throat and Jensen sucked in a breath. His body was on fire and it was all concentrated on his cock. Jeff sucked hard, and Jensen shouted as he came. Jeff swallowed him down, easing him through the aftershocks as all Jensen could do was clench and unclench his fists in Jeff's hair. Jeff came back up Jensen's body, a kiss here, a touch there and then kissed him.

“Fuck...I should insult you more often,” Jensen said with a smile, his hands questing up to find Jeff's face. He heard Jeff chuckle, “wanted you to feel good.”

Jensen nodded, “always.” He kissed Jeff again and realized that he was being poked by Jeff's erection. “Think it might be time to return the favor.”

“Jensen...” Jeff started but Jensen silenced him with a kiss. “Think I can still handle this, Morgan.”

Pushing Jeff to lay back, Jensen let his fingers guide him down Jeff's body. He let himself explore, remapping Jeff's body with with fingers and tongue, the feel of his chest hair under his fingers, the taste of his belly button before coming to the junction of Jeff's hip and leg. He chuckled, as he heard Jeff gasping above him. He rubbed his cheek, with it's five o'clock shadow, against Jeff's cock.

Jeff jerked, “hey, watch the equipment, boy.”

Jensen chuckled, “sorry,” and preceded to kiss it and mouth his way up to the head. He breathed in, the musk invading his nostrils. Licking his lips he glanced up to where Jeff was and then smiled. “Gonna give you a show, old man.”

Taking Jeff's cock in his mouth, he heard Jeff's breath hitch in his throat. Smiling, Jensen continued to suck on it, relearning the texture and feel and taste and smell. Jeff's hand settled on the side of Jensen's face and Jensen leaned into the touch without letting go of Jeff's cock. Humming a bit, he made a decision. He'd need a bit of help, but it wasn't like he didn't know where everything went. Sliding off Jeff's cock he looked up at where Jeff would be. “pass me the lube?”

He heard the sheets rustle and then he was being guiding up, moving to straddle Jeff's hips as Jeff put the lube in Jensen's hand. “Jens...”

“Want you in me so bad,” he said, as he felt for the cap and then put a generous amount of lube in his hand. It took him a second to get the lube on Jeff's cock, but then he was carefully positioning himself over Jeff and Jeff's hand reached out to steady him.

“Sweetheart, you're not prepped,” Jeff started and Jensen shook his head.

“Going slow,” Jensen said, not wanting to admit that he wanted, no needed to feel this, feel the burn, feel how different it was going to be now, now that he couldn't rely on his sight. He slid down on Jeff, hissing as Jeff's cock breached his hole. He stopped, panting as the stretch burned, before slowly impaling himself. He felt Jeff's thighs beneath him and let out a breath. “Fuck...” he said.

“Jesus,” Jeff replied.

Jensen could feel him trembling under him, the need to move and the desire to let Jensen control it warring with themselves. Jensen shifted a bit, and then started to rock. Jeff moved with him, and Jensen felt Jeff's hands on his hips, his thumbs rubbing the junction between Jensen's hips and legs. He felt himself hardening again, and fuck this was possibly the best thing about the whole situation. Then Jeff's cock hit his prostate and Jensen swore for just a second a white light popped across his vision. “God, yeah. Fuck yes, yes!” he panted, and he heard Jeff groan, one hand leaving his hips to pull on his cock.

Jensen tried, fuck he wanted Jeff to come first, to feel it and Jensen clenched his ass tight but all it did was get Jensen even closer to the edge. He came with a shout, and then he was moving, Jeff turning them, and Jensen clenched the sheets as Jeff pounded into to him. Jensen felt him tense, groan, and he felt the hot liquid in his ass. Jensen could hear Jeff's pants above him before he pulled out and dropped a kiss between Jensen's shoulder blades.

Jensen turned as he heard Jeff get up and move around the room. Jensen flopped onto his back, and smiled as he heard the running water in the bathroom. There was a scratching at the door and he chuckled, not getting up as he didn't know where all their clothes had ended up and didn't really feel like giving himself a concussion again tripping over them.

The bed dipped and then Jensen felt the washcloth against his skin, Jeff cleaning him up. “Your girl's looking for entry.” Jensen said with a smile. He heard Jeff get up again, the door open and then the click of toenails as Bisou and Bandit came into the room. There was a bit of a scuffle as they figured out dog beds and then Jeff was back in bed, the covers being pulled up. Jensen knew the light went out when the room went from lighter black to black black and he fumbled a bit until he curled up against Jeff.

Jensen was starting to doze off when he heard, “meant what I said, Jens. In sickness or in health. You're not getting rid of me.”

Jensen bit his lip, wanting to joke it off. “I know.” He turned his face to where Jeff's should be. “I know.”


End file.
